


Matching

by cheesiepeesie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sort Of, This is pointless, but i have lipsoul feels and this is how i manage them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesiepeesie/pseuds/cheesiepeesie
Summary: Jinsoul and Jungeun ended up matching outfits on date night, again.





	Matching

They both ended up wearing white silks shirts and black, high waist pants. The only difference was that Jungeun was wearing the usual heels that she wore for every date with Jinsoul, and Jinsoul was wearing her usual flats.

“We did it again.” Jungeun said in a grim voice.

“Did what?” Jinsoul asked, her eyebrows arching to the ridiculous shape that made her look like a cartoon character.

“We’re wearing the same thing for date night.” Jungeun said. “It’s the third time now.”

“Oh, we really are, I didn’t notice!” Jinsoul said and stared at their clothes, mouth open wide. “Look at us!”

“We look ridiculous—“

“We look SO hot.”

Jungeun grimaced at Jinsoul, who stepped closer to examine her shirt. She ran long fingers along the fabric on her arm, stopping at the ruffles near the wrist.

“This part is also the same as mine ~ “ She sang and waved her own ruffled sleeve in front of Jungeun.

“Great.” Jungeun muttered.

“But yours has a high collar,” She eyed Jungeun’s hidden neck. “And mine, well…” She looked down at her exposed collar bones. “Mine is a little colder.”

Jungeun looked at her girlfriend’s neck, glance traveling along the shape of the sharp bone until it was hidden under a piece of fabric, _right at the best part_.

“…Aren’t you gonna be a little too cold in this?” Jungeun asked, and then noticed Jinsoul’s bra strap picking through the semi transparent fabric. “Don’t you wear something long underneath?”

“I’ll be fine, Jungeunnie, as long as I look good for my girlfriend ~ “

Jungeul blinked at her. Jinsoul was smiling, thinking she was being all flirty and smooth, but in reality she was just being stupid. She’ll catch a cold and will marry her tissue box again and won’t allow Jungeun to get close to her for a whole week.

“No. I’m going to bring you a coat.” Jungeun said and turned around to walk back into her house.

“No, no! Jungeunnie…” Jinsoul laced their arms together and pulled her back, then rested her chin on her shoulder. “We can walk like that and I’m one hundred percent sure I won’t get cold.”

Although it did sound appealing, Jungeun shrugged her off of her gently. “That’s stupid.” She said, and turned her back to her, walking back to her apartment building. “I’ll be back in a sec. Don’t go anywhere.”

“You can’t leave me alone out here, in the dark and the cold,” Jinsoul whined. “What if someone’ll steal me?”

Jungeun stopped right in front of the entrance and turned around. “Why would anyone _steal_ you?”

“Because I’m such a snack.” Jinsoul said and angled a smile at her.

Jungeun sighed. Her blonde hair, half tide up half lying on one shoulder, and that damn bra strap she could see even from a few feet away. She really was a snack. “Okay. You can come inside.”

“Yay!”

Jinsoul clung to her side in the elevator, smiling smugly and nosing her ear, all the way to the fourth floor, where they exited together and Jungeun had to unlock the door with her free, non dominant hand.

“Here, you can have this coat.” She gave Jinsoul a beige colored coat she managed to grab from the entrance of the house without stepping in.

“But then we won’t be matching!” Jinsoul said.

“We don’t need to be matching.” Jungeun said.

“Yes we do, look at us!”

Jinsoul pushed the door open and exposed the mirror standing behind it. Not much could be seen in the dim lighting of the stairwell, aside from the outline of their silhouettes.

“Wow.” Jungeun said flatly.

Jinsoul leaned in and pressed the light switch from inside the apartment, illuminating her annoyed expression before she put on a thin, fake smile for the mirror, and pressed Jungeun closer to her.

In the mirror, Jinsoul looked taller still, loose blonde curls cascading down to her shoulder, half a collarbone exposed, soft fabric tucked loosely into tight pants that were sitting perfectly around her waist, and her thighs, where the black of their pants got mixed and Jungeun’s glace started traveling up her own reflection, on which similar fabric was tucked only an inch below Jinsoul’s, and dark, brown hair covered her breasts.

“…Ah.”

“Ah?” Jinsoul leaned her head closer, looking at Jungeun through the mirror.

“…We really do look great.” Jungeun admitted.

“Told you~” Jinsoul said and turned her head to smile at Jungeun next to her, who was still staring at their reflection.

With a finger under her chin, Jinsoul tilted Jungeun’s face towards hers and placed a kiss on her lips.

Jungeun stared at her blankly as she pulled away.

“Let’s skip the date.” She said.

“What? But our reservations – “

“I don’t care about that.” She said and her eyes dropped to Jinsoul’s collarbones. “I want to get you out of this shirt. Now.”

Jinsoul’s eyebrows rose. “Oh? Already?”

Jungrun answered by pulling Jinsoul inside the apartment and shutting the door behind them, the sound of Jinsoul’s giggle only an echo in the now empty stairwell.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write something after seeing this https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DyfeWUNUcAARa4E.jpg  
> sorry it's so short anyway follow me on twitter @dinchies


End file.
